


support

by gummies



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Hair-pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Caduceus Clay, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummies/pseuds/gummies
Summary: Caduceus groaned. It was just somuch.He couldn’t remember the last time he had this many hands on him. And certainly never in this way.The hands on his lower half- Fjord’s, judging by the hushed chuckle- spread, parting Caduceus’ knees with them. He’d been nude since the beginning, but the wetness between his thighs was new. And a little embarrassing, honestly. Here he was, practically dripping, and he wasn’t even sure if the others wereundressed.Were they looking at him? Well, presumably. But did they like what they were seeing? Caduceus certainly hoped so. Otherwise, things might get a little awkward.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	support

**Author's Note:**

> filled for a prompt on the kinkmeme: https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=1478778#cmt1478778
> 
> caduceus is fun and cute and i think he deserves all the dick he wants

There were hands on Caduceus’ head- one on the back of his skull, the other framing his jaw. 

He didn’t know who they belonged to, couldn’t see beneath the blindfold, though he had his guesses. Fjord, maybe? They were soft, gentle. But no, the nails weren’t sharp enough. That left either Caleb or Jester, and Jester had calluses. Caleb, then. Probably. He couldn’t be sure, not with his senses so impaired.

It itched at him, the lack of awareness. 

Caduceus had never been afraid of the dark before. He still wasn’t. But there was something frightening, something _exhilarating,_ about the sheer vulnerability of being trapped in it. 

Lying in Fjord’s bed, hands bound to the headboard, he was helpless. Caduceus knew they could do all sorts of things to him like this. But he didn’t know _what,_ and with his sight impaired... there was little chance of him finding out. Not until it happened.

As if sending his tension, the hand on his scalp carded its fingers through his hair, stroking him gently. The fingers on his jaw shifted to press into the base of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

While Caduceus was distracted, a second pair of hands landed on his bare thighs. He jolted in place, lips falling open with a slight gasp. But that wasn’t all. Apparently noticing the opportunity, two new fingers slid into his open mouth. They travelled past his tongue to tease at the entrance to his throat once, twice, then pulled away.

Caduceus groaned. It was just so _much._ He couldn’t remember the last time he had this many hands on him. And certainly never in this way.

The hands on his lower half- Fjord’s, judging by the hushed chuckle- spread, parting Caduceus’ knees with them. He’d been nude since the beginning, but the wetness between his thighs was new. And a little embarrassing, honestly. Here he was, practically dripping, and he wasn’t even sure if the others were _undressed._

Were they looking at him? Well, presumably. But did they like what they were seeing? Caduceus certainly hoped so. Otherwise, things might get a little awkward.

“Oh my gosh,” said Jester, from somewhere in front of him. “Caduceus! You’re so pink down here!”

There was a quiet snort from behind, and the hand in his hair stilled momentarily. Definitely Caleb, then.

Suddenly, Caduceus felt a pair of fingers between his legs, spreading his lips. He nearly gasped at the feeling of cold air on sensitive skin. 

“I thought you’d be all grey and stuff on the inside too, but you’re totally not. Look, Fjord, it’s like cotton candy!” Jester continued. 

“What, you want a taste?” Fjord asked.

“Sure! Why not? C’mon, move over-”

Jester’s hands left Caduceus. The bed creaked, and Fjord gave him a quick pat before letting go himself. It was a strangely bereft feeling, holding his legs open where someone else left them. Luckily, he didn’t have to feel it for long. Jester settled in where Fjord had sat only minutes before, and Caduceus had just enough time to acknowledge her placement before she leaned in and licked a stripe straight along his slit.

Caduceus grit his teeth, turning to press his face into the pillows as best he could with his hands bound behind him. Caleb moved with him, still cradling Caduceus’ head in his hands. There was such tenderness to the gesture, such _care._

That was the other odd thing about this whole arrangement. Caduceus was used to lingering on the sidelines, offering advice or tea or a shoulder to cry on- he liked playing that role. Liked helping, guiding. There was something safe about it.

He felt safe, now, but for the opposite reason. There was no control here. None for him, at least. But there was also nothing to worry about. No groves or family or danger, only careful hands and loving touches.

Speaking of- Jester was making a meal of Caduceus’ cunt. Not in any particularly skilled way, but he found her enthusiasm more than made up for her lack of technique. She lapped at him like she was trying to drink his slick, tongue swiping through his folds and dipping into his hole. 

It wasn’t enough to get Caduceus off, not really. But he’d never been one to rush things. Plus, the attention was nice. 

Caleb was still sitting at his side, playing idly with Caduceus’ ears. One twitched. Beneath his own pulse and the occasional chatter from below, Caduceus could hear something new. Labored breaths and the lewd slide of skin. _Fjord._ Fjord, touching himself to the sight in front of him. A sense of smugness filled the firbolg, joining the flaring heat that had begun to engulf him. He tried to say something, but cut himself off with a loud moan.

While his attention was elsewhere, Jester had leaned forward and taken Caduceus’ clit into her mouth. He could feel her lips around it, sealing the little bundle of nerves in soft, wet, warmth and _sucking_ like it was a piece of candy.

His hips bucked of their own accord, desperately chasing that pleasure. Jester popped off his clit, and Caduceus heard a sharp, sad whine. A second later, he realized it was coming from him.

Jester moved lower, dragging her forked tongue across his skin. Sharp twinges clued Caduceus into the faint trail of bite-marks she left in her wake.

After a small eternity, Caleb spoke up. “Ah, Jester... I think that perhaps our friend has had enough.”

The tiefling took a break from sucking her latest hickey into Caduceus’ skin to pout. “Rude! He likes it. Don’t you, Caduceus?”

Caduceus had some trouble forming a response. Thankfully, Caleb beat him to it.

“He is absolutely enjoying himself,” the human replied. “And _I_ am quite enjoying his expressions. I didn’t mean to insult your skills- just to say that we may want to move on before Caduceus gets, hm… filled before supper, so to speak.”

Jester snickered, then shifted to Caduceus’ other side. “Okay, alright. Fjord-“ she dropped her voice into something exaggerated and sultry, “come over here and _fill Caduceus up.”_

“Oh, be quiet.” Fjord shot back. His tone was admonishing, but there was a breathless quality to his voice. He had to have been touching himself, Caduceus decided. Was it just to prepare? Or had the sight of Jester and him been too good to resist? Caduceus wanted to know, wanted to see. 

Wanted, wanted, wanted. Caduceus didn’t think of himself as the desperate type, but in that moment, he felt close to begging. 

He clenched his thighs together, only to have them pried apart once again. This time, it was with one hand from either side. Caleb and Jester’s grips were steady as they pulled him open, making space. 

Caduceus’ breath sped as he listened for footsteps. But it was too difficult to find under the noise of his rapidly beating heart, and he didn’t realise how close Fjord had gotten until he felt the hand on his chest.

Fjord’s touch was gentle, almost faint. His claws left the barest scratch as they swept over Caduceus’ body, down his side to settle at his waist. They stayed there as Fjord knelt, the bed dipping under their combined weight.

“Hey there,” Fjord murmured. Through the haze of anticipation and arousal, Caduceus clocked Fjord brace himself on the stretch of duvet just above his shoulder, and thus did not jump at the puff of warm breath on his cheek. “You still up for this?”

Caduceus leaned forward as much as he could, using his bound hands to push himself up off the bed and catch Fjord’s mouth with his own.

The kiss was short and clumsy. Caduceus didn’t have the strength to maintain the position for long, but he was determined to make the most of it while he did. He pressed his lips to the edge of Fjord’s own, planting a kiss on one tusk, then the other. The points were uneven, scarred from years of scratching and chewing. Caduceus didn’t mind. 

However, he _did_ mind when his arms gave out, dropping him back onto the bed and breaking their kiss. 

“I’ll, uh,” Fjord cleared his throat. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

Caduceus couldn’t help but smile. It was cute, how flustered Fjord could turn about sex. Unfamiliar, yet endearing. Here they were in the thick of it, bodies mere seconds away from interlocking. Caduceus wasn’t much of a betting man, but he’d stake all he had that Fjord was blushing.

“Yeah,” Caduceus breathed. Should he say something else? “I’d appreciate it if you could get inside of me, now.”

The half-orc above him made a choked sound.

“I’d appreciate that as well,” Caleb chimed in.

“Fuck him!” Jester said encouragingly.

“You’re both _awful,”_ Fjord muttered. The weight on the bed shifted once again, and Fjord’s hand tightened on Caduceus’ waist. Caduceus tried not to hold his breath as Fjord lined himself up, willing himself to relax. It wasn’t too difficult- not with his friends so close, surrounding and supporting him.

The tip of Fjord’s cock was guided forward, until it slipped between Caduceus’ folds and began to push inside.

It felt different than he expected, the penetration. Caduceus had touched himself before, had even pressed a finger or two inside himself when he was feeling adventurous. But Fjord’s cock was a lot different than his fingers. It was bigger, for one thing, though Caduceus realized suddenly that he hadn’t accounted for just how great the difference in size actually was. 

Fjord wasn’t even all the way in and Caduceus felt _stretched._

It didn’t hurt, but everything felt… raw. Sensitive. Like it _could_ hurt, if Fjord wanted it to. 

Caduceus shivered. He thought he’d felt vulnerable before, but this was a whole new level. 

“Oh. Oh, god,” Caduceus said, throat voicing his thoughts without his mind’s permission. Fjord stopped immediately, hips hovering at that touching-but-not-quite-flush distance. 

“Cad?” he heard Fjord ask, sounding strained, like it was taking all he had not to rut into Caduceus like an animal. “Do you want me to- should I stop?"

Warmth flooded Caduceus. Fjord wasn’t going to hurt him- neither would Jester or Caleb. In fact, he had a hard time imagining _anything_ hurting him, in that moment. Everything felt soft and safe, from the bed under him to the hand in his hair. It was all so… protective. Like he was something delicate. Something to be handled with care and spoiled. 

“Caduceus?” Fjord repeated. Worry had bled into his words, but he’d started moving again. Caduceus jolted as he realized Fjord was pulling out of him. 

He made a reflexive sound of displeasure, clamping his thighs down out of the others’ grasp and keeping them both attached. Fortunately, Fjord took the hint. He halted his retreat, easing himself back into Caduceus’ trembling cunt. This time, he didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed.

If Caduceus wasn’t so distracted, he may have noticed a few things. Like how tense Fjord must’ve been, judging by the iron grip of his hand. Pulled taut like a bowstring, or a spell ready to cast. Caduceus would’ve savored the sounds Fjord was making, too, if he’d been able to pick them out from his own- and those of Jester and Caleb, who had obviously decided to take matters of their arousal into their own hands.

But he didn’t notice any of that, because he was too busy focusing on the fact that there was a cock inside of him. _Fjord_ was inside of him. 

It was a tight fit. Fjord hadn’t looked too big, not in the short span of time when Caduceus had still been able to see him. Especially considering the rest of their slight size difference. 

Evidently, Caduceus had underestimated what it’d be like. To have every inch inside him, taking up so much space, almost more than he had room to make.

It felt… nice, actually. 

New, certainly. Strange, but most things in the natural world were, if one thought about them. It didn’t hurt, not beyond the faint burn of muscles being used for the first time. Definitely not as bad as being stabbed, or punched, or even enough to undercut the sense of _rightness_ settling itself in Caduceus as Fjord began to thrust.

Some animal part of him was pleased by the closeness, the natural satisfaction of bodies touching and locking, of spreading his legs and being fucked. The rest of him was excited because it was Fjord. That, and because of what Fjord was doing.

The half-orc had begun a slow, steady movement- pulling out and pushing back in with even thrusts- and oh, _oh,_ now Caduceus understood the appeal. He tried to match Fjord’s pace with little success, too shaky to do more than rock against the other. Thankfully, Fjord didn’t seem to mind.

“Look at you,” he said, voice rough. The hand released Caduceus’ waist, coming up to cradle his cheek and turn his head. Caduceus realized, somewhat belatedly, that Fjord was probably staring right at him. This time, instead of worry, the knowledge of being watched sent a pulse of heat between his thighs. He clenched down, making them both moan.

Fjord tucked a strand of Caduceus’ hair behind his ear. Then he lowered his head and took the firbolg into another kiss. A _different_ kiss. A proper one, long and deep, like something out of the novels Beau and Jester occasionally read aloud from. 

Caduceus sighed into it. Fjord didn’t taste like anything special when his tongue slid against Caduceus’ own. Just spit and warmth and skin. He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

They kissed until, and through, Caduceus’ orgasm… which, admittedly, didn’t take long to reach. 

Caduceus ground his hips to Fjord’s own, chasing the pleasure of the last thrust. When their skin met, it was at a new angle, and Caduceus found himself fully unprepared for the pressure it put against his clit. Though clumsy and unintentional, it was enough to make him come. 

He made a bit of a strangled sound into Fjord’s mouth. The kiss broke, but Caduceus didn’t move. All he could do was lay there and try to catch his breath, reeling.

“Fuck, did you-?” Fjord cut himself off with a bitten-down moan, like the very thought of Caduceus coming was almost too much for him. He was still inside, cock as hard as ever. Surprisingly, Caduceus realized he didn’t mind. He felt a little raw, sure. But mostly, he felt relaxed. The sharp edge of his arousal had dulled. All that’d been left behind was the _closeness,_ the connection. He was hot, and sweaty, and sensitive, and so, so comfortable.

“Yeah,” Caduceus said. His breath was shaky, but he did his best to offer an open-mouthed smile in what he thought was Fjord’s direction. “Uh. Keep going, though.”

For a second, he worried Fjord would need more convincing. Caduceus could barely get his words straight before they left his mouth to make a sentence, let alone a whole conversation. Later, maybe. Right now, all he wanted to do was lay back and let himself be overwhelmed. 

Then Fjord thrust, _hard,_ the fat length of his cock sinking into Caduceus’ cunt like they were made for each other. He set a new pace, one that rocked the bed with its force. 

Caduceus was practically writhing, lost in overstimulation. It had to be the sweetest kind of torture, being fucked so well, so thoroughly, and so soon after orgasm. Oh, gods, tomorrow he would _ache._ He was already aching, from both the position and what was being done to him. Caduceus was stuck, balanced on a double-edged blade of pain and pleasure, tipping over each side but never falling off.

Fjord didn’t seem to be having the same trouble. He barely made any noise when he came, but the sudden stopping of his hips was enough for Caduceus to take notice. Then there was a rush of warmth inside him, so faint he nearly missed it, and Fjord’s fist was clenching in his hair. Not too roughly, but enough to send a pleasant, tingling burn through his scalp.

The others had begun talking. Caduceus had the presence of mind to understand that, but not enough to know what they were saying. He caught glimmers of the conversation. His name, mostly. Everything else was just noise, in one ear and out the other.

He outright whined when Fjord pulled away. In his state, Caduceus lacked the wherewithal for shame. He didn’t want it to be over yet, for this wonderful reprieve to end. To have to think again. He was never all that good at it, anyways- feeling was better. 

Caduceus his blindfold being taken off. He squinted in the sudden light, looking up from beneath his fluttering lashes.

The first thing he noticed was that Fjord was still gone. The second was that Caleb had taken his place between Caduceus’ legs, fully nude, the head of his jutting cock pressing into Caduceus as he leaned forward.

“You didn’t think we were done with you so soon, did you, _Liebling?”_


End file.
